1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polyamide resin. More particularly, the present invention relates to a polyamide resin which has excellent moldability, releasability and impact resistance at low temperatures and which exhibits little change in the physical properties upon absorption of water.
2. Discussion of Background
As a polyamide resin having excellent impact and water resistance, a polyamide resin wherein a dimerized fatty acid is used as a copolymer component, is known (Japanese Unexamiend Patent publication No. 71191/1979). However, such a polyamide resin is not fully satisfactory with respect to the moldability, particularly the releasability, and a further improvement has been desired.